


Cheesy Moments

by AllTimeGhosts



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeGhosts/pseuds/AllTimeGhosts
Summary: While the enterprise is on shore leave you’re making grilled cheese when your boyfriend comes home and makes a comment insulting your cooking skills. An argument breaks out and can only be resolved one way.





	Cheesy Moments

You were alone in the apartment you were sharing with Jim in Yorktown while the enterprise was being fixed after it got damaged again on a mission. Currently, you were alone, dancing to some classical music in the kitchen as you made yourself a grilled cheese. Buttering one of the slices of bread you placed it in the hot pan before sprinkling cheese onto it. Taking the other slice you topped the piece with the buttered side up. Swinging your hips to the music you flipped it once the bottom was a nice golden brown color. Suddenly the music cut out and you felt someone’s hands grab your hips. 

Letting out a squeak you turned around to face the person the hands belonged to. Seeing Jim you kissed him quickly in greeting before turning back around to focus on the task at hand. He exhales a small whining sound when you homed in on cooking again. Jim settled his chin on your shoulder observing your movements. Adjusting his hands he gripped your sides as his thumbs rubbed circles over your hips bones. 

“Would you like one?” You asked as you moved the finished sandwich from the still hot pan to a plate. 

“Yes, please,” he replies softly before brushing your hair that had been resting over your shoulder out of the way so he can nuzzle your neck and plants a soft kiss against the place where your neck meets your shoulder. Closing your eyes you lean back, melting into his embrace for a moment. Opening your eyes again you started on his sandwich. Once his was done you turned in his arms.

“Where do you wanna eat these?” You questioned, as your gaze traced his features. He looked tired, eyes a little sunken with blue bags forming under them. Yet, the blue color of his irises were as bright as they always were when he gazed at you.

“Can we eat in here? I don’t feel like moving right now,” he answers. At your nod, he tightens his hold on your hips so he can hoist you onto the counter next to the stove. Grabbing the plates you place one on your lap and the other one on your side. Jim easily slides between your parted knees so he can lean against the counter but makes sure to leave you enough room so you can reach your own plate. Reaching down Jim takes the grilled cheese from your lap, moaning as he takes the first bite.

“God, yours are always so good,” he praises you causing you to giggle as you take a bite of your own. 

“What can I say? I’m an amazing cook,” you tell him but by the end of your sentence his eyebrows are raised as he gives you a pointed look.

“I’m sorry, but didn’t you almost burn down the kitchen last time you tried to make something more complicated than spaghetti?” At his words, you let out a little gasp and lightly slap his arm. 

“That was one time, and you promised to never speak about it again!” You chide him, finger pointed in an accusatory way aimed at his chest.

“I remember lots of things from that night, like coming home to find you covered in flour with a pan full of burnt something smoking in the sink,” he shoots back at you.

“Don’t make fun of me, I really wanted that night to be special! Just because I misread the package and put the casserole in for an hour and a half instead of half an hour doesn’t mean I’m a bad cook,” you try to defend yourself but you know there’s no hope. Dipping his head down he rests his forehead against your shoulder as he shakes gently with laughter, his hands moving to hold your upper arms. 

“Putting something that is premade into the oven isn’t even cooking,” he says in a teasing tone while lifting his head up to look at your annoyed face. “Don’t worry I love you with your horrible cooking skills and all.” He goes to kiss you but you turn your head so his lips land on your cheek instead. 

“Oh, c’mon, babe,” he tries to kiss you again but you just huff, and cross your arms over your chest, not looking at him. He slips his hands down your arms in favor of gripping your hips. Quicker than you can catch on to his plan you’re over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. 

“Jim!” You exclaim in surprise as your world is literally turned upside down. Just as soon as you were over his shoulder you’re thrown into the air only to land on the bed in the room Jim and you share. You only get a moment to collect yourself as Jim is on top of you in no time kissing you all over your face-- your cheeks, nose, forehead, temple, and finally your lips. Kissing him back, all annoyance is thrown out the window, you wrap your arms around him and tug him down so his body is pressing against yours and his hips are situated between your legs. The kiss is all teeth since neither of you can stop smiling. Breaking away from you he rolls off to your right and you follow him so you can lean into his side. 

“So, I was thinking we could stay home for the rest of the day and have a movie marathon,” he suggests as you two get into a comfortable position. You end up with your head on his chest, arm across his body, and one leg between both of his as his hand rubbed your back soothingly. 

“That sounds nice, what movies did you have in mind?”

“How about those twenty-first-century movies about the spy? I know you think the main guy’s hot,” he adds the last part in, trying to get you to agree to the action-packed flicks.

“Yeah, I could go for some movies with lots of explosions,” at his noise of agreement he grabs his PADD and pulls up the first one.


End file.
